guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Faction (Kurzick)
Faction with either side loses a big chunk when you cash in faction with the other side, not just for Amber. I do not know hoe much though. --Karlos 01:55, 5 July 2006 (CDT) My experience shows a 4:1 ratio. Cash in 1000 Kurzick faction, lose 250 Luxon faction. Can anyone else confirm this? --Beta Ray Bill 10:50, 21 August 2006 (CDT) :I'm pretty sure as of now its a 1:1 ratio. -- 10:44, 21 February 2007 (CST) Faction Tallying Regular pre-Befriend income: * Arborstone (mission) = 500 * Journey to House zu Heltzer (primary) = 250 * Song and Stone = 1000 * Wardens On the March = 750 * Artistic Endeavors = 750 * The Beak of Darkness = 750 * The Ancient Forest = 750 * The Experimental Weaponsmith = 750 * Melodic Gaki Flute = 750 * Discord Wallow Lyre = 750 * Rhythm Drinker Drum = 750 * Envoy of the Dredge = 750 * Temple of the Dredge = 750 * Revolt of the Dredge = 750 * A New Escort = 750 * Charting the Forests = 500 Total = 11,500 before any repeatable quests. * Scouting Ferndale = 400 * Kurzick Supply Lines = 400 * Securing Echovald Forest = 400 * Duel of the Houses = 400 * In the Army Now (Kurzick) = 400 Sub-total = 2000 by doing each once :so....maybe this information should be listed in the main article eh? --Jasminethetender 16:44, 27 March 2007 (CDT) ::It definitely should be, or at least in another article...perhaps Faction (Kurzick) quests? Issa Dabir 18:20, 6 June 2007 (CDT) After Befriending, there are also these four non-repeatable quests: * The Defenders of the Forest (primary) = 1250 * Into the Whirlpool (primary) = 1250 * Wicked Wardens = 1000 * Invoking the Saints = 750 More Information Needed After exhausting the knowledge base available to me (i.e. my friends) I looked here for my question of whether or not a luxon guild member can buy kurzick armor. Perhaps in the wording "trader" it was meant to include crafters as well, but I think more specific wording should be used.Cowboysoultaker 20:38, 21 February 2007 (CST) :I do not know what the note means by "will not talk to you" or by "trader", Material traders and Armour Traders will show you their wares and you can buy/sell materials; I have not tried buying armour. Could someone please confirm that you can buy armour (I see no reason why not) so we can remove the note? --Heurist 21:06, 23 February 2007 (CST) ::You can in fact buy armor. I think this comment needs to be removed. Whoever wrote this either had falsified information based on who-knows-what or wrote it before some kind of update where they changed this. -- Dagotta 21:48, 23 February 2007 (CST) Trader/Merchant NPCs Didn't see above comment. Please refer to it. -- Dagotta 21:46, 23 February 2007 (CST) :you are correct, Dagotta. I am in a luxon guild but I have full kurzick armor now for my rit (yay!) so the note is now proved false. EDIT I changed the note so that it now is reflected correctly. As this is not my article I hope that it isn't a problem, but I know for a fact that a luxon guildy can talk to kurzick NPC's Cowboysoultaker 20:39, 26 February 2007 (CST) ::Thanks for changing the notes, I also just tested by buying Kurzick armour for my Rt and came here to change them. And no worries with changing the article, that is the way wiki works. Nice job on the notes too. --Heurist 08:08, 28 February 2007 (CST) Bug? Everyday our guild loses like 9000 faction and then returns to 10,001 in the morning. Noone is donating also. Can anyone explain this?--LateToast 20:24, 21 April 2007 (CDT) ::Alliance Faction decays daily by 10% at midnight GMT. The counter certainly is bugged though; I've seen many reports of phantom faction increases. Doesn't seem to affect outpost-holding alliances though. --BlueNovember 11:03, 6 May 2007 (CDT) Just to be sure Ok, I have earned about 141k Kurzick faction but spent none of it, so does this mean that if I go donate 5k faction, it won't refill immediately until I have used all of the buildup? Phalmatticus 15:15, 23 July 2007 (CDT) :Anything you earn that goes over the cap is lost afaik, so you only have 10k not 141k. Lord of all tyria 15:18, 23 July 2007 (CDT) ::D'oh! Phalmatticus 15:24, 23 July 2007 (CDT) :::Man, that sucks. All that farming for nothing. BigAstro 16:08, 23 July 2007 (CDT) ::::I didn't actually farm it, I just got really into Aspenwood for fun and, before I knew it, 100k + faction. Kinda sucks that I have to make more to get my title though ><. Phalmatticus 16:15, 23 July 2007 (CDT) Farming could someone write a guide on how to quickly farm kurzick faction like the sunspear one? http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Sunspear_point_farming PheNaxKian 16:54, 8 August 2007 (CDT) :I farm "Duel of the Houses" with a team of heroes and henchies(h/h). My team consists of Vekk(SF), Acolyte Sousuke(SF), Ogden Stonehealer(LoD), Devona(mostly for "Charge"), Cynn, Professor Gai, Danika and myself as an offensive spritspammer with Painful Bond with Frozen Soil. :1 hour yields about 10k faction. --Soulflame 05:43, 22 September 2007 (CDT) additional (farming) info *See also: Talk:FFF for additional ideas & builds *See also: Faction_farm *See also: Category:Gives Luxon points and Category:Gives Kurzick points *See also: Talk:Allegiance_rank#Faction_farming_research Faction Cap Reduction? I've been vanquishing in Cantha alot lately and being in a kurzick guild its only natural that I deposit my faction. When I ranked up on the kurzick faction rank my kurzick faction cap obviously increased, but I think my luxon faction cap decreased - My faction caps were both raised to 45k when the update came. -- Mystic Boer 05:48, 9 January 2009 (UTC)